Day of Destiny
by Dragonboi
Summary: The final deadly battle with Naraku has arrived. But what will happen to the Inuyasha Gang when they finally defeat him? Will their greatest dreams come true, or will the nightmare never end? Chapter 2 is up!
1. Union of Troubled Souls

** Day of Destiny**

Written by MT

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co. and I never said I did. They were created by the all-amazing Rumiko Takahashi. That crazy girl, how she comes up with these things I'll never know XP

Authors Notes: This fic is my view on what will happen when the final fight with Naraku comes. I know Rumiko-sensei will make it completely different, but since, let's face it, it's going to take forever for her to finish the manga, it's all up to me to speculate! *evil cackle* Onto chapter 1!

* * *

The smell of ozone was strong in the darkened air. Blood lay strewn about the landscape, as decaying flesh littered the area where a horrific battle was taking place. Battle cries had scared away any surrounding animals, be they Youkai or otherwise, as the final battle which would decide the final fates of these people took place. Both Youkai and human fighting together against a terror which had caused destruction throughout the Sengoku Jidai. Each had their own reason to be there, and each was contributing all they had to this battle of destiny. 

The wolf Youkai howled as he was thrown back against a tree, the feeling of his arm shattering strong in his senses. 

"Kouga-kun!" A young girl with black hair and a school fuku shouted out to the young wolf prince. 

Kouga scowled and lifted himself off the ground, mindful of his newly broken arm. No one hurt a Yourouzoku and got away with it, no less this creature who was a disgrace to all Youkai kind. This being was the reason Youkai were so feared among humans. 

"Keep your guard up, Kagome!" He shouted, his eyes filled with blue fire. 

The girl nodded and turned around to face the continuing battle. There stood an indescribable creature, which looked like it could kill a person in a million ways. 

Naraku. 

He longer hid behind his human appearance, or even the baboon pelt he so often chose to wear. Instead, now he stood in his true form, A monster which was constructed of so many different Youkai appendages it was hard to tell what was what. This was what the evil man, Onigumo who lay at its soul had wanted all those 60 years ago. To be consumed by all the demons that would accept this new form, to be given ever-lasting power, and immortality. 

Naraku cackled once more, a sound which intensity caused Kagome's ears to hurt. 

"Just hand over the Shikon no Tama and I may spare your friends, young Miko" Naraku barked, preparing himself for another attack that one of her friends may attempt. 

"Kagome!" The child Kitsune Youkai, Shippou, cried and stood as tall as his little body could, trying to form a human shield in front of the girl. 

"Shippou, no!" Kagome cried, but it was too late as an ugly smirk formed on Naraku's face, and with a flick, caused Shippou pass out even before he slammed into a tree.

Tears prickled at the back of Kagome's eyes as another of her true friends fell to the incredible power. Drawing in trembling breaths, she turned defiantly to face Naraku. 

"Okay… I'll do it," She said, desperately trying to keep her voice from breaking and removed the other half of the Shikon no Tama from around her neck.

"No! Don't be stupid!" Inuyasha, the Hanyou with Silver hair and golden eyes shouted out to her, then grabbing her wrist which held the Jewel of the Four souls tightly.

"Don't you get it?! If he combines his half of the Jewel with your half, he'll be invincible! He'll kill everyone including us!" He squeezed her wrist a little tighter; his sharp nails digging into her skin.

Now that Inuyasha's face was so close to hers she noticed how exhausted he was. He was breathing heavily, most likely because of a couple of broken ribs, sweat beaded down his dirt-smudged face and blood poured profusely from numerous cuts and burns. He was always good at concealing his weaknesses. 

Kagome bit her lip as he cursed and letting go of her returned to his desperate attempts to decapitate the demon, Naraku. 

"Sango," Miroku said turning to face the Young Taiji-ya "We need to end this now. Any longer and Inuyasha will not be able to help us"

"Nani?" Sango asked, out of breath herself as she caught her retrieving weapon once more. She could feel the dark blood running down her back where she her shoulder had been sliced. 

Miroku nodded in the direction where the Inu Hanyou was continually swiping Tetsusaiga at Naraku, only succeeding in scathing him. 

"I do not want to ask too much of you. But do you think you could create a distraction for Naraku?" 

Sango surveyed the area around Naraku, looking for an area of weakness where she could make a strategic move. 

"Hai. But it will only be short" 

Miroku nodded. "Yes. That's all I will need," He pulled out an Ofuda Scroll from his robes and holding it to his forehead began to close his eyes in meditation. 

Sango stared at the Houshi for a second, wondering what he was planning on, but then thought no more of it as she called for Kirara, her voice slightly muffled by the gas mask she wore. 

The giant two-tailed cat Youkai trotted over to her Mistress, multiple cuts on her sleek body, including a broken fang. Sango massaged the side of Kirara's face. 

"Gomen, Kirara. This will be the last thing I ask of you," 

She seated the saber-toothed cat as Kiara jumped into the air and ran across it, sparks of ember flailing from the cat's body. Sango tugged on her mane as the reached a point directly above Naraku. 

"Kirara!" She shouted, as Kirara now understood what her mistress was intending. With a ferocious roar, a stream of fire emanated from her mouth, and began to surround Naraku in a burning whirlwind of fire. 

He let out a roar, not so much of pain but of frustration as he snapped his attention at the Taiji-Ya and her pet Youkai. 

"Stupid Wench!" Naraku yelled, as he sent his poisoned insects flying up to met Kirara, as they only barely managed to avoid their fatal stings. 

"Now, Houshi-sama!" Sango cried as Kirara began to rapidly descend towards the ground. 

With a quick glance to make sure Sango was safe, Miroku nodded and began to run towards the distracted Naraku. 

"Ofuda!!" He shouted as he managed to get close enough to Naraku to place the scroll directly between his eyes. Immediately Naraku froze, his eyes glazed over not a part of him moving, not even his breathing. 

"Inuyasha! Kagome! I've paralyzed him, but only temporarily! Hit him with the Tetsusaiga and Purity arrow combined," Miroku shouted, trembling as sweat rolled down his face. The Ofuda was channeling his spiritual power to paralyze Naraku.  

"You idiot! You could have got yourself killed!" Inuyasha shouted

"JUST DO IT!!" Miroku screamed, stumbling away as he felt all his energy draining away. 

Gripping Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha ran to stand next to Kagome, whose tears were now falling freely. 

"You heard him!" Inuyasha said his knuckles turning white as he held the sword's hilt so tightly. 

"I..I can't!" Kagome cried, covering her face with her hands "I always miss, he's going to kill us all! I've brought nothing but suffering on all of you, it's my fault he has half the Jewel," 

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat and dropping Tetsusaiga, removed her hands from her face to grip them tightly. 

"Listen to me! We all need you right now! You're the only one of us who can make those arrows pure enough to destroy evil. I need you in every way possible. And I wouldn't care about you this much if I knew you were worthless, dammit!" 

"Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered barely audible.

From a short distance further back watched a Miko, Kikyou, with cold brown eyes, her expression unchanging, long black hair floating behind her as if it were a spirit itself. Her hakama rustled in a gust of wind which kicked up, as a roar expelled from Naraku, the Ofuda burning up as it's spiritual hold on him broke. 

But Kikyou's gaze was on the Hanyou and the teenage girl, as Inuyasha never wavered his eyes from Kagome's face. She had seen that look before, so many years before when she was still alive. It was one of pure love. 

She closed her eyes, as her mind finally rest at peace, a newfound realization setting in. When she opened them again, this time she was focused solely on Naraku, who was slowly advancing on the couple. She may be dead, she may be an embodiment of her last emotion she ever felt, the hatred that consumed her and ended her life. But she was still a Miko; a Miko whose sole purpose in life when she was alive was to protect the innocent from evil. 

She quickly strode forward gracefully towards Naraku, and her true death which would inevitably follow.

"…Kikyou?" Kagome said, as she watched the woman who had tried to kill her so many times walk nonchalantly up to Naraku. 

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. He knew Kikyou. She wouldn't go walking into death unless she knew what she was doing. 

"Onigumo!" Kikyou shouted, a hand raised towards Naraku. For that moment, Naraku hesitated as the disgusting Onigumo's soul which lay within him stared at her lustfully. 

"Kagome!" shouted Kikyou, never turning her gaze away from the creature "If you're the true Miko, you'll know what to do" 

Kagome was silent for a moment, but then with a determined face she nodded, even though Kikyou couldn't see her. 

"Hai"

Inuyasha grinned as Kagome picked up her bow and arrow and aimed them at Naraku, and swiftly picked up his own weapon as the Tetsusaiga reverted back to its true, powerful form. 

"Thank you, Kikyou" Kagome said, as she pulled the arrow back. Kikyou turned around and slowly nodded as the two shouted a deafening battle cry, the power in their weapons growing dramatically. Naraku blinked, his red pupils falling out of their daze to focus on the two's tremendous attack, although it was too late. 

With a scream so loud it hurt their throats, Kagome released the purity arrow, which flew at a deadly precision and at light speed, and Inuyasha released his most powerful blow from Tetsusaiga, in a whirlwind of energy so strong it created a prisma of color as the arrow struck Naraku's chest, the strike from Tetsusaiga countering it, to extend the damage of the purity throughout his whole body. 

The cacanophy of power surrounded both Naraku and Kikyou, and both cried out in pain as a rainbow of lights surrounded them, consuming them entirely and destroying all evil within the tornado of spiritual purity surrounding them. 

Kikyou closed her eyes and fell backwards, falling out of the void which was consuming Naraku. The stolen souls which provided her with life where each slowly escaping from her body and she continually coughed at the sensation which was slowly causing her demise. A faint smile crossed her lips as she saw the sight before her. Within the curtain of purity Naraku's Youkai were slowly deteriorating, as the evil beings were overwhelmed by the light. Soon, all that would be left of him would be the decaying body of an old man, one that looked so horribly familiar. Onigumo. Vengeance could be sweet. 

"Of course! Kagome-sama! Get the Shikon no Tama, you're the only one of us pure enough to reach through the veil" Miroku shouted over the anguished cries of a slowly dying Onigumo.

"Right!" Kagome answered and ran through the veil. She looked around and soon saw the other half of the jewel, which glowed an eerie dark purple. She picked it up, and slowly it changed into a shining pale lavender. "I've got it!" She said, running as far away from the putrid smell of decay as she could.

"Good, now everyone stand back!" Miroku shouted, clenching the rosary beads in his right hand. 

"NO!" Sango shouted and threw herself onto Miroku in a moment of impulse. 

"S-Sango?" Miroku gasped. 

"Houshi-sama! You said yourself, if you open up the Kazaana one more time you'll be killed!" She said, a look of desperation in her eyes. 

Miroku smiled softly  "It is the only way we can be sure none of his remains regenerate him. It's all a matter of fate now. Either he dies and my Kazaana disappears forever, or I die consumed by the curse as I would have eventually. Either way, No matter what you say Sango I will protect you,"

Sango shook her head furiously, her high ponytail swishing from side to side. Why did he always have to reason himself out of things? 

"At least…" She cried, her voice shaky "At least…let me get rid of the Poison Insects lest they kill you too" 

Miroku squeezed her shoulder gratefully and slinging her giant boomerang over her shoulder, Sango ran over to where Naraku was being consumed, making sure her gas mask was on tightly to repel the vile smell of rotting flesh.   

"Hiraikotsu!" She shouted, with a burst of strength throwing the giant Youkai bone boomerang over her shoulder. In a swift circular movement she managed to slice all of the flying insects with the sharp edge of the boomerang. They had all huddled together in fear as they witnessed their dying master, making it easier for her to destroy them, only needing a couple of throws to make sure they were all dead. Sango caught Hiraikotsu as it returned causing her to stumble back with the sheer force. She silently prayed to her dead father, thanking him for teaching her to be so accurate. 

Moving as far away from Naraku as she could she looked over at Miroku and removed her iron mask. Miroku took that as his cue and uncovered his hand, extended it towards the dying old man Onigumo which stood in place of the former terror, Naraku. 

"Kazaana!" Miroku shouted triumphantly as his dark wind tunnel began to suck in everything in its path, the force of its pull causing pain to shoot up and down his arm. 

A shrill cry of terror betrayed Onigumo as he was helplessly pulled into the black hole, his shriveled form disappearing with a force of wind, leaving behind nothing but a dead silence. 

Miroku fell to his knees as a stinging sensation pained his hand, trying to support the cursed hand with his other. His breathing quickened as he felt as if his hand were deteriorating from the inside out. Then, just as abruptly as it had started, the pain stopped. His heart pounding in his chest, he touched the ground with his cursed hand. He was alive. And for the first time in his life, he could touch something with his right hand without it being consumed. Slowly he turned his hand around and traced around the new flesh. The curse was gone. A million emotions ran through him, so much that he didn't know what to feel. 

A satisfied smile crossed his features. "Consumed by his own curse…"

Suddenly a woman's scream caught his attention and he looked up to see hundreds of Youkai infiltrating them. It wasn't over yet. 

"Where did they come from?!" Kagome shouted, as Inuyasha protected her killing them one by one. 

"They must have escaped when they saw that bastard Naraku, dying. Feh! No wonder he died so easily, his own youkai betrayed him," He scowled as another demon uselessly tried to attack them, batting it away easily. 

"Move, Sango!" Inuyasha shouted at the Taiji-Ya who was now using her short sword to exterminate the weak demons. She obediently moved out of the way and Inuyasha raised his sword. 

"Tessaiga!" He shouted as the fang-sword performed its attack it was legendary for; killing one Hundred Youkai in a single swipe. Except in this swipe it killed much more than One hundred. In fact, not a single Demon was left standing when the attack was over. 

'Nani…I must not know my own strength' Inuyasha thought looking confused at Tetsusaiga. 

"Look out, Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, and he swiftly turned around to directly face a spider Youkai behind him, defiantly much taller than him, only to have it explode suddenly, splattering a mixture of guts and blood all over him. 

When its innards had finished landing on the floor, Kouga spat on the remains, wiping blood from his claw. "You owe me, inu-korro," He grunted. Inuyasha smirked. 

Kagome yelped again and held a hand to her mouth, but this time it wasn't because of fear. "Shippo-chan!" 

Inuyasha's eyes widened and the next second he was sprinting to the tree he saw Shippou crash against. He would never admit it, but the child youkai had grown to be like a little brother to him. 

He knelt down next to the tiny body which lay face down on the dirt, his sensitive hearing picked up Kagome's footsteps behind him. 

"Shippou! Oi, Shippou!" He shouted, cradling the boy in his arms, trying to wake him up. He didn't move. At all. 

"SHIPPOU!" He screamed at the tiny Kitsune. Suddenly a boot caused him to jump as it stood in his vision, picking up dust. 

"He's dead." A deep voice said, calmly.

Slowly Inuyasha looked up and saw the expressionless face of his Taiyoukai half brother, Sesshoumaru.

"No! You're lying!" Inuyasha shouted back, although his heart was now in his throat. He knew he was dead. He could smell it in the air. 

A dead silence filled the air, as emotions turned to angst. 

"I'm surprised you're not all dead. I was counting on it" Sesshoumaru spoke, breaking the tension. 

Inuyasha grinded his teeth so hard he was sure his brother could hear it standing over him. He could feel pure rage rising in his chest as he slowly looked up at the Inu Taiyoukai with icy eyes. 

"You… You, unimaginable Bastard. You were watching the whole time and didn't do anything," He spoke so low in his throat that it almost sounded like a growl. 

Sesshoumaru's facial expression never faltered. 

"My strategy was to wait until you were all dead, then kill the worn down Naraku myself. Unfortunately I made a poor assumption on my behalf. When I realized that you may actually have a chance of defeating him I stepped in." 

Inuyasha snorted, "Did you just hear me, Inu-korro!" He said, borrowing one of Kouga's lines "You weren't there! At all! It was Kagome and I who killed him"

Faster than Inuyasha could blink Sesshoumaru grabbed Tetsusaiga from it's sheath, and held it's shining blade in the dying sun. Both Inuyasha and Kagome stared open mouthed at him as he calmly admired the craftsmanship of the legendary sword. 

"How… I thought Sesshoumaru couldn't touch it?" said Kagome. 

Then a red light surrounded the Tetsusaiga, and it began to melt into two separate forms, the aura then turning back into two rusted fang swords, one clattering to the ground, the other remained in Sesshoumaru's steady grip.      

"Tenseiga!" Inuyasha gasped "So that means… Of course! You connected Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga." 

"When the sword of light and the sword of darkness are connected, the two will create the true blade of legend, one which has the power to obliterate all evil. Another stupid ploy created by our father, Inutaishou to get us to work together." 

He grunted as he watched Inuyasha's shocked reaction.

"Surely you didn't actually believe you were that powerful."

Inuyasha's face flushed red at that last comment. True, the sword had become considerably heavier, but he thought it was because he was tired. No wonder the purity arrow had created such an incredible force when combined with the sword's attack. 

Sesshoumaru raised the Tenseiga, prepared to strike. 

"Unlike you, I am still faithful to my father's commands. Even though I don't understand why he wishes me to revive some creatures."

There was a loud crack in the air as Sesshoumaru struck the sword at Shippou, then plunging the blade into the ground next to the small fox child. 

With a twitch, Slowly Shippou's green eyes opened again, as he blinked quickly trying to regain focus. He lay there for a couple of seconds, before his face broke into a fit of tears and sobs and he leapt into Inuyasha's arms, crying into his clothes. Inuyasha's face went even redder as he pat the crying boy's head. The last thing he wanted was Sesshoumaru to prove he was above him. 

Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose in disgust as he sheathed Tenseiga again. 

"Wait! There's just one more thing I need to know." Inuyasha spoke up as Sesshoumaru turned to walk away. He stood up to face the Taiyoukai, detaching Shippou from him and the Kitsune ran over to Kagome.

Sesshoumaru looked back at him, his face almost looked bored. 

"When did you do it?" asked Inuyasha. 

Sesshoumaru smirked "When you were comforting that human of yours, you dropped Tetsusaiga. Stupid move. I could have killed you easily if I so wished. 

Inuyasha didn't feel his face could go any redder to suit his outfit, as this time Sesshoumaru walked out of the forest and completely out of his line of vision.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin's girlish voice cried out as she skipped behind trying to catch up to her master. 

"Wait for your loyal servant, Sessh- AUGHH!!" Jaken was cut off mid sentence as Inuyasha punted the green toad deeper into the forest. The Hanyou smirked, feeling a little better. Well, at least he didn't have stupid followers like that. 

"Shippou-chan… I'm so glad your safe," said Kagome happily, rubbing her cheek against the small boy's soft hair as he cried into her shoulder. She held him up in her arms to face her and smiled brightly at him.

"You were very brave. And you know what, I bet your father's really proud of you"

At that comment a smile fell on Shippou's lips, although sobs still escaped him. 

"Right!" 

Kagome gave him a light hug before she looked over at Inuyasha, who looked like he was searching the area for something. 

"Ano…Inuyasha?" 

He didn't answer her as he continued looking. 

"Here, Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted out towards them and Inuyasha immediately ran over to where the Houshi stood. Kagome slowly followed, and felt a needle in her heart as she beheld the sight before her. 

There lay Kikyou, kneeling against a tree, her face more pale than usual as the eerily beautiful souls continued to pour out of her slowly, drifting away. 

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha whispered, kneeling next to her, supporting her shoulders with his arm. 

"This area is too pure now. The stolen souls are returning to their original owners." Miroku said quietly. 

Kikyou burst into a nasty fit of coughs, which Inuyasha knew would have consisted of blood if she had any. 

"Kikyou! Kikyou, hold on! We'll get you more souls, just tell me where-" He was cut off as Kikyou placed a cold slender finger over his lips.

"Inu…yasha… Listen to me" She said, her voice sounding exhausted. "It is my time now. I have come to an important realization, and I think the Houshi knows it too." 

Kagome looked over at Miroku in shock. His face wore a peaceful smile as he watched the dying Kikyou. 

"Truly an amazing Miko…" He awed, the rings on the Shakujou clinking together in the soft breeze. 

Kikyou began to speak once more. "When I was revived, I was an embodiment of only part of my soul. The hatred and anger which consumed me and led me into my death. Since then, I slowly collected more of my former self and more emotions belonging to my soul as I experienced a second chance at life. But I knew it was only a borrowed one."

She winced, her face full of pain as she tried to stand up. "Kikyou!" said Inuyasha worriedly trying to help her up, but Kikyou raised a hand to his face to silence him. 

Kagome's heart raced. She could almost feel within her where this was going. She put Shippou on the ground and he walked over to stand next to Miroku. 

Slowly Kikyou advanced towards Kagome, until she was standing right in front of her. "I never did this sooner, because it would have been perilous. I have the hatred and anger part of our soul. And you were left with only the purest part of it."

"And that's why… I was the only one able to pass through the veil," Kagome breathed. Kikyou nodded and smiled at her. 

"If the negative part of your soul had not been taken from you, you would have eventually succumbed to it, because you were not born in this era. 

But the separation was also why Inuyasha's heart was so confused. He could not stop loving both of us… Because we're both the same soul."

Simultaneously, the two women lifted their arms until their hands were parallel to each other, but not yet touching. 

Kagome smiled confidently. Everything seemed to make sense now. The reason she could instantly purify Shikon shards. The reason for Inuyasha's two-timing. The reason she could always sense the good side of people. 

"The Shikon no Tama" They both said at the same time. Kagome took the half of the jewel she had taken from Naraku out of her pocket and handed it to Kikyou, and snapped her own half from the necklace she wore around her neck. 

The two aligned the broken halves of the Jewel of the four souls, and looked at each other, each with the same identical eyes, windows to the soul. 

"The two halves will," Kikyou said

"Finally be rejoined." Kagome finished. 

No sooner had they connected the jewel than they were engulfed in an incredibly bright light of the purest white.  

Both Inuyasha mind and heart swan in confusion as he watched the incredible event taking place before his eyes. The light that suddenly emitted from the two women blinded him. 

"KAGOME!" He screamed, the first name which came to his mind, surprising even himself.

"Sukebe! What's happening to them?!" Inuyasha cried desperately. 

Miroku chuckled. "Patience Inuyasha. I have heard the legend of a union of troubled souls but never actually witnessed one. Truly remarkable"

Suddenly the blinding light began to wear down, and shrunk down from the forms of two people, until it had adapted to the shape of only one. The light began to die, and the person's features came into focus through the light, part by part until eventually, all that stood there was a woman, her eyes closed peacefully, hands clasped together in front of her chest. 

"Kag…Kik…?" Inuyasha stuttered, not sure what to call this new woman. 

She had the peach colored young skin of Kagome, the same black hair that had always belonged to her, but now it was long enough to reach her rear, as Kikyou's had, with two long bangs framing the side of her face. Her outfit was a combination of both Kagome's school fuku, and Kikyou's Miko garb, creating a truly incredible sight. At her feet lay a pile of dirt and bones, and on her now more mature face lay a smile, her soul finally at peace. Slowly her eyes began to open, seductive lashes over beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She lowered her hands to her side and looked over at Inuyasha, smiling brightly at him. 

"It's still Kagome," She said, her voice smoothly running along the breeze. 

Inuyasha stared at her blankly for a moment before his face went slack and he fell head first into the ground, unconscious. 

Kagome giggled. "He must have been exhausted. That's just like him, pushing himself completely to the edge" Turning Inuyasha's body onto his back so he could breath she lightly planted a kiss on his forehead.

She felt a small tug on her leg and looked down into Shippou's bright green eyes. 

"Is it really you, Kagome?"  He asked timidly, still not sure what the 'zombie lady' had done. 

Kagome nodded and patted him on the head. 

"Hai, Shippou-chan. The only thing different about me is I have Kikyou's memories." 

"Aah" Shippou answered, pretending he understood, but didn't really. 

"I know it's still you, Kagome" A gruff voice spoke from behind her. 

Kagome laughed softly and turned around to face the Wolf Youkai she knew would be standing there. 

"I could never imagine to fool you, Kouga-kun"

Kouga was silent for a moment, searching her serene face.  

"You still have that amazing scent"

A silence hovered in the air. 

"…You know, I really meant it when I said I wanted you to be my woman." said Kouga. 

Kagome smiled sadly "I know…" 

Kouga lightly kicked Inuyasha's unconscious form, his pride still wounded. He had sworn to kill Naraku, but instead his rival had killed him while here he stood with a broken arm. 

"I know you've chosen this banished Hanyou son of a Taiyoukai rather than a worthy Yourouzoku Prince, as much as I don't understand it. But if you ever want to reconsider, you know where to find me." 

Kagome nodded, as Kouga softly kissed her hand, his fangs tickling her skin.  He slowly began to walk away from the area of destruction, his feet kicking up dust as he walked, defeated. 

"Kouga, I can fix that arm if you like." 

Kouga raised his other healthy arm in the air, never turning to face her 

"No need. I managed well enough before I met you" And with that he sprinted off into the nearby dark forest. Kagome knelt down once more beside Inuyasha, absent-mindedly pushing stray strands of hair away from his eyes. She looked up at the sky and laughed. 

"Miroku. Correct me if I'm wrong, but tonight is the new moon isn't it?" 

Miroku grinned as he too followed her gaze up at the sky, surprised he had missed this information himself. 

"Why yes. I believe you're right, Priestess." 

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and ran her fingers along the soft fur of his dog-ears.  

Miroku blinked, suddenly realizing in all the confusion that he had forgotten something. Something very important. He swiftly turned around and began scouting the area. His hold on the shakujou tightening in anticipation.

There in the distance he saw what he was looking for and began to walk towards it. His mind couldn't help but relay everything that had transposed before they arrived here, on this day of destiny. Finally he saw it. He saw her. Sango. 

Although when he saw her, his stomach leapt in his belly. 

Of course. How could he have forgotten. 

She sat kneeling on the blood stained ground, her shoulders heaving as soft sobs could be heard. Her high ponytail lay over her shoulder as her back was lowered, head bowed as Kirara gazed up at her sadly, back in her original small form.

Sango immediately wiped at her face with the back of her hand as she heard the familiar clinking of the Houshi's staff as he approached, although it was all too noticeable she had been crying.  

Miroku let a deep sigh escape his lungs. He had been dreaming of the moment they would defeat Naraku, dreaming of the moment he would spin Sango around in his arms and they would share their incredible first kiss. How selfish he felt right now.  

Naraku had killed Kohaku and taken the Shikon no Tama from his back just before they had arrived. He was already dead when the fight began. Unlike everyone else fighting the battle, Sango had no reward to look forward to. 

"Sango.." Miroku uttered and knelt on the other side of Kohaku's lifeless body to face her. 

Sango, breathed deeply for awhile looking only at the ground. 

"Forgive me, Houshi-sama. I should be happy for you now that your curse is gone, and here I am crying like a baby" 

Miroku smiled at her, and slowly lifted her head up with his hand, thrilled at the sensation as his formerly cursed hand touched her soft skin for the first time.

"Sango. I have the rest of my life to celebrate. Right now, I would be honored if you allowed me to ensure Lord Kohaku's spirit safely reaches the other realm" 

A small smile crossed Sango's face and she nodded as a single tear trickled down her face to land on Miroku's hand. 

"Arigatou.." She whispered. 

Miroku leaned over the boy's body to embrace Sango tightly. Her back trembled as she sobbed into his shoulder. He looked up at the darkening sky, trying hard to keep a steady face as his heart broke listening to his love's sorrowing tears. His dream would have to wait. But he would wait as long as it took for her to smile once more. 

After all, the new moon tonight would bring with it a new life for all of them.

* * *

Authors Notes: Yatta! Chapter one is finally done! ^__^  I am so happy with the direction this fic is heading in, and I have to thank my girl, Myst-chan. She gave me a lot of ideas, the only thing I did was write them into a story. I plan on having a lot of art to illustrate this fic too, so I'll post the links in the AN when they're done. I've got all the storyline planned out, so please come back soon for updates. Warning: A lot of WAFF ahead X3

I appreciate all reviews; comments, praise and criticism are all gladly welcomed! And if you'd like to be notified of updates, tell me and leave your e-mail in your review. =]


	2. New Moon

** Day of Destiny**

**Chapter 2: New Moon**

Written by MT

Disclaimer: YES! I own Inuyasha and I am also the richest woman in Japan! MWAHAHA! Bow down to me mortals! *suddenly MT wakes up and realizes he is actually a pathetic fanboy with too much time on his hands * Darn…

Authors Notes: Thankyou so much for the reviews so far! I appreciate them mucho! I watch subbed Inuyasha, so a little dash of Japanese here and there adds to the same authenticity I think. However, for all the dub fans I'm going to start putting a Japanese Glossary at the bottom of each chapter, just for general reference. ^__^ JA! Oh and this chapter assumes you've read pretty far into the manga. Just so you know. 

* * *

"Kaede-baasan?" Kagome called into the little hut in the heart of the small town, checking to make sure the old woman was at home and to make sure they weren't intruding. 

"Aye, Aye" A hoarse voice of an old woman answered, as her squat form hobbled into view. Her eyes lit up as she saw the familiar group who stood at her door, 

"Ah, Come in, all of you. I've been expecting ye for some time." said Kaede, a smile spreading on her lips causing the many wrinkles on her face to become more pronounced.

Kagome bowed gratefully thanking Kaede as she entered. The town's elderly Priestess began to boil the kettle as she examined the battle worn group. She had sensed the great shift in power earlier and could tell there would be a long night ahead of them. She gestured for them to sit down at the ceremonial table, expecting to hear the full story of what had happened. Kagome kneeled down in front of the low table, Shippou sitting close by her side. 

Miroku grunted as he dropped the still unconscious Inuyasha onto the nearby floor, and briefly wondered why the Hanyou was so heavy.

Kaede gazed thoughtfully at Kagome, her eyes never wavering from the young Miko who was now watching Inuyasha's hypnotic breathing. 

"There's something different about ye, child…" she said, bringing the kettle off the boil and portioning the herbs into multiple cups. 

Kagome looked at the caring elderly woman and smiled "Always the observant one, Kaede"

Kaede nodded "Ahh. So that's what it was, the union. Kikyou-oneesama's soul is finally at rest. I'm glad… for both of you"

Mindful of the hot metal Kaede began to pour the boiling water into the aligned cups. 

"Blessings on you for your kindness Kaede-sama, but Sango and I will not be staying for tea. I am sure Kagome can fill you in with the details of today's events" 

Kagome looked at Miroku, a confused look on her face. 

"There's no need to worry. We are going nearby to bury Kohaku's body and pay our respects. It would be best if there were less people there to lower the burden on Sango's heart." He spoke solemnly. 

Kagome stood up and gave him a quick hug. 

"Pass it on to her from me" She said sadly. 

Miroku nodded and pushing away the bamboo curtain walked out of the warm hut into the biting cold air of dusk. 

Sango was sitting nearby leaning next to the small hut, her brother Kohaku cradled in her arms looking peaceful, almost as if he were only asleep, though the giant patch of blood on his back said otherwise. 

Sango was no longer crying as she simply stared at the boys face, her face full of unspoken sadness. 

"Shall we go?" Miroku said quietly to not disturb her. 

She stood up slowly without facing him, still wearing her Taiji-ya uniform, though it sported tears and broken armor as evidence of the battle which had taken place earlier, her hair still tied up, though disheveled as a lot of it hung loose. Her wounds were still causing her tremendous pain as they still hadn't been tended to, but she didn't care. 

Miroku was also in a state himself, his purple outer robe almost reduced to rags. Though his body frame was hidden under the layers of clothing, he could feel dark purple bruises forming all over his skin. Trying to ignore the pain, he began to walk ahead towards a shrine he had noticed in his frequent walks around the small village. He had seen this area used as a cemetery, though he was certain Kohaku would be it's youngest resident. This was one of the safest villages of the western plains, as it was the home of Kaede, one of the most knowledgeable Miko of the warring states era. 

The soft clinking of Miroku's Shakujou was the only sound between the two, until he finally found an area he deemed suitable, and the two began digging a deep hole still in mournful silence. 

The dying day soon turned into night as Miroku finally completed the ceremony, opening his eyes once more and standing to face the newly dug mound of dirt. 

Sango, hearing Miroku's movement also opened her eyes and stood as the spiritual ritual was now over. She placed Kohaku's scythes on top of the grave, never having even spared a glance at the Houshi since they left the battlefield. 

"I believe it would be best if I left you to your thoughts for now. Take as much time as you need, I will be off meditating in another area of the village," Miroku said, as he turned to walk away. 

His voice sounded distant to Sango, so much that she could barely comprehend what he had just said to her. Right now all she could think about was her life up to this point. In one simple day, Naraku had changed her life forever. He had possessed her brother to kill all her family, and even the friends she had considered family in their village re-nouned for its skills. Ever since Kohaku had begun his training she could tell he would become a great Demon exterminator one day. She felt crushed at the tragic irony of it all. Naraku had instead made him become a great Human exterminator. 

Now with Kohaku's death, she had no family left. She was the only Taiji-ya of her tribe alive. Then her thoughts began to turn to the present. Naraku was finally dead, and times of peace would follow for the people of the Sengoku Jidai. She began to think of her friends and the happiness that would come for them, and couldn't help but feel her spirits rise a little. Kagome and Inuyasha could now continue their lives peacefully, hopefully with each other in it. Shippou would now be able to live the carefree life that a child should always be blessed with. And Miroku… 

Sango felt her heart leap in her chest as her thoughts now turned to the Houshi she had now known for so long. A year their group had been together. Her mind began to remember all the things they had been through and what had happened before the final fight began. Eventually those thoughts led to a certain day she had always replayed fondly in her mind. Except today her mind had been so clouded with depression as she lost her brother, she had completely forgotten about it. That day just a few weeks before when Miroku had asked her an extremely important question, and she had said yes. 

Snapping her eyes open Sango stood up to look around falling out of her daze. 

"Houshi-sama...?" She asked the silent air. That's right. He had gone to meditate. Holding a hand to her chest, Sango felt her heart beat quicken and blood rush to her face, creating a light pink blush to form on her cheeks. 

That day that seemed like so long ago. Miroku had asked her to live with him and bear his child after they defeated Naraku, and she had said Yes. 

Kagome shuffled the different equipment around in her first aid kit, looking for the fresh supply of bandages. She never imagined that Inuyasha's wounds would be this extensive. But like she had said before, he was good at concealing his injuries. 

After telling Kaede the story of how they had defeated Naraku, she had offered to help Kagome dress the Inu Hanyou's wounds, but Kagome had shaken her off saying that she had done enough to help them already. She regretted it now, realizing that Kaede had a much more extensive knowledge of how to treat wounds, but she stubbornly pressed on mostly to try and distract her mind from thinking about what would happen now that the jewel was complete again and whether she would have to go back to her own time now. Shippou had left a moment ago to collect some firewood to keep Inuyasha warm. 

Gathering the bandages she turned back towards Inuyasha and noticed that his silver white hair was turning into a dark gray, then becoming darker and darker until finally it was a silky black, and his furry white dog-ears had now transformed into human ears at the side of his head.  

Kagome smiled at the sight and continued to tend to his wounds. Suddenly a wrist grabbed onto her arm making her gasp and fall backwards. Inuyasha smirked at her reaction, a mischievous look in his now blue eyes.  

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, her heart still racing from the shock. 

Inuyasha sat up, wincing at the pain of his fresh wounds and stared at her, still smirking for a while. Suddenly he began to move closer towards her, his face emotionless, their faces getting closer and closer. Kagome felt her breath quicken again, though this time it wasn't in fear. She could feel a blush threaten to expose her, as Inuyasha's face was now right in front of hers. 

"I'm hungry," He said suddenly and Kagome's face fell. Then anger began to grow in her chest and she grabbed Inuyasha's hair tugging on it hard. 

"Is that all you can say after all we've been through?! Food's the only thing you think about isn't it, Inuyasha? You insensitive jerk! OSUWARI" She shouted. 

Inuyasha cringed at the words expecting his face to hit the floor the next split-second.

But nothing happened. He opened one eye and saw Kagome's face had a look that probably matched his own look of confusion. 

Inuyasha poked at the prayer beads wondering if they were broken or something. But as he looked down he saw Kagome still holding onto his hair. His jet-black hair. He smirked at this newfound realization. She had never tried to 'Osuwari' him when he was in human form before. The beads curse must only work on Youkai blood. 

He slowly pulled off the prayer beads, waiting for this wonderful dream to end. But soon he was holding them in his hand, and a wide smirk crossed his face as he looked over at Kagome who was now scooting as far away from him as she could, laughing nervously. The next second he had leaped on her tackling her into submission as they both laughed into the night air. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, her chocolate brown eyes tinkling with happiness. They looked twice as beautiful now, and any emotions he had felt for her before were now multiplied. 

"No Kagome. _This_ is all I think about" he said and with that softly pushed his lips onto hers in a small kiss both had been dreaming about for so long. It began softly, both becoming accustomed to the warmth of the others face, then began to deepen as Kagome tightly wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, sharing their emotions through the passionate kiss. 

"Kagome, I have the- ACK!" Shippou shrieked walking into the hut only to see Kagome and a shirtless Inuyasha making out on the floor. His face turning beet red, Shippou ran back out of the hut and started to make a miniature fire to keep _himself_ warm. After all, who knew how long they would be. 

"Geez, don't they know there's kids around" Shippou winged, feeling like he had walked in on his parents. 

Kagome felt her heart melt as Inuyasha treated her so tenderly as if she were fragile enough to break. Any doubts she had before about his feelings were now completely shattered. But she couldn't shun the nagging feeling in her heart that told her she had to break away. In fact, the reason she had to pull away was _literally_ in her heart. 

She grudgingly pulled her lips away from his and couldn't help but feel guilty as she saw the hurt look on his face. "Kagome?" he asked as she began to sit up and straighten her clothes, not looking him in the eye. 

"Inuyasha," She began slowly and looked into his sad face to tell him she was completely serious "I want this too, more than anything in the world. But I am both Kagome and Kikyou. And as such, the Shikon no Tama is still my responsibility alone" 

"Nani?" said Inuyasha, still not understanding what her point was. 

 She reached over and holding his now human hand, moved it to lay directly above her beating heart. Now Inuyasha seemed to understand.

"You mean, the Shikon no Tama…?"  

Kagome nodded. "It's back in my body where it was before. And as long as I live here there will never be peace in the Warring States." 

Inuyasha began to feel a familiar fear rise in his chest at what she was suggesting and desperately pulled her towards him in a tight embrace. "To hell with the Warring States! Your place is here with me now" 

Kagome tried to fight back the tears. He was holding her so tight she knew his nails would have cut her skin if he were still in Hanyou form. 

"Inuyasha… I need you too. But the people of this era need me more. They need to have at least some time of peace and they can't live in harmony when Youkai are warring against them while the Shikon no Tama is still around. While I'm still here.

I owe that much to them at least. As much as it hurts me to do it, I'm going back to my time for 2 years. But when I'm 18 years old and I have an ability to control the jewels power, I swear I'll come back for you Inuyasha. I will come back and make you the happiest you've ever been in your life…"

She felt a tear land on her forehead, and finally let her own tears fall down her face. 

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I know you understand…" She whispered into his chest and she felt him kiss the top of her head. 

"I know nothing I can say will change your mind. But I will wait for you. I waited 50 years stuck to a tree for you to release me, and I'll wait another 50 if that's what it takes for you to return to me again." 

"Inuyasha…" whispered Kagome, barely audible. 

The two remained in that position with Kagome resting against Inuyasha's chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her in silence. Slowly Kagome's breathing became steady and Inuyasha guessed she had fallen asleep. He was surprised she had lasted this long after all that had happened to them. Giving her another tight squeeze and he leaned over so that his lips were right next to her ear.

"I love you…" 

Eventually he began to fall asleep himself. He knew he was going to have nightmares again that night. They would never end until he knew Kagome could stay safely with him forever.

A few hours later Miroku had decided to end his meditation and walked over towards Kaede's hut only to find a Popsicle Shippou sitting in front of a tiny dying fire. 

"Shippou?" Miroku asked bending down to face the Fox Child "What are you doing out here?"  

Shippou's  teeth chattered as he spoke, "Kagome and Inuyasha are in there… doing inappropriate things" He said trying to find the right words as his face began to heat up again. 

Miroku blinked then looked back at the hut, his lecherous mind taking over for a second. 

'Just to make sure…' he thought to himself, as he lifted a corner of the bamboo curtain. There sat Kagome and a human Inuyasha huddled in a corner, both asleep and wearing sad expressions. 

He smiled lopsidedly and looked back at Shippou.

"They're asleep Shippou, but you can-" 

He didn't even finish his sentence before Shippou ran zooming into the hut in a flurry of fur. 

Miroku chuckled and decided he should also retire to bed. The was no moon tonight for him to judge the time, but the thick silence suggested to him it was already about midnight. 

He walked over to the other side of the hut, deciding to use the other spare room to give the couple some privacy (Not that they would have very much now that Shippou was there). Sliding open the paper door and kicking off his sandals he walked into the room, about to shut the door before a voice called out to him. 

"Houshi-sama?" The female voice said. 

He turned to look at the voice's owner, and sure enough there sat Sango hugging her knees to her chest wearing her thin night Yukata. Her familiar lavender scent filled his nostrils and he immediately turned away from her. 

"Sorry Sango. I did not realize this room was already occupied." Said Miroku, turning to leave again. 

"Ano, Houshi-sama, I-" Sango began but he quickly rushed out of the room and almost slammed the door shut again in his hurry.

Sango winced, feeling extremely hurt at Miroku's haste to get away from her. 

"..need to ask you something" she finished her sentence in the silence that followed. She lay down in her Futon, knowing that it would be another sleepless night for her. For some reason she couldn't shake the idea that Miroku was angry and avoiding her. 

Could it be that… he was trying to get away from her? Was everything that had happened before now, just an act?

The bone eaters well had always been a significant location to them. But no other time than now that they knew they wouldn't see Kagome again for another two long years. The sun shone down brightly in the morning air, almost mocking the sadness that lingered in the air amongst the group of friends. 

One by one Kagome began to give her individual goodbyes to the people she had known so long, the people that had been dead for 500 years in her time. 

"Thankyou Miroku, for sharing your wisdom with me. And try to keep out of trouble" She winked.

Miroku chuckled, "I will try. And my prayers will be with you whilst you're on your spiritual journey, Kagome-sama"

She then turned to Sango and gave her a quick hug, "And Sango-chan. You've been one of my Best Friends, thankyou for being such a strong inpiration to me. We'll be sure to catch up when I return" 

Sango returned her cheerful friend's hug, and her kind words, "Thankyou for sharing your smiles with me Kagome-chan"

"Kagomeeeeeeh!" Shippou wailed 

"Shippou-chan. You have a good heart and you deserve to be happy. I'll miss you little one"

Inuyasha stared at the trees which surrounded the well that defied time. Apparently they had become incredibly fascinating. Kagome looked at him as his ears lay flat against his head, looking like a puppy that had done something wrong. Her heart melted, and she tweaked his ears, trying to lighten the mood since she knew that annoyed him. 

"Feh…" She heard him mutter softly as he continued to refuse to look at her, a pout on his face. Kagome giggled and before he had time to insult her she flung her arms around his neck. Inuyasha being as stubborn as he was, hugged her back lightly. He never liked showing his emotions for her in front of others. 

As they pulled apart, Kagome continued to stare into his now Golden Hanyou eyes, her lips twitching with anticipation as she leaned closer towards him. Inuyasha's face flushed red as he spared a seconds glance over at Sango, Miroku and Shippou who were all grinning knowingly. 

But a second before their lips could meet-

"INUYASHA-SAMA!" A loud voice shouted into his ear. Inuyasha screamed and fell backwards falling onto the ground in shock. He growled and looked around to find the culprit, only to see a tiny body standing on his shoulder. 

"Myoga-jiiji!" He snarled and prepared to flick the tiny flea Youkai from his shoulder. 

"Matte yo Inuyasha-sama! I bring good news!" The old man flea yelped cowering in fear. Inuyasha stopped his finger, but kept it ready just in case Myouga tried one of his stupid little tricks. 

"Whaddya want?" Inuyasha scoffed standing up and dusting himself off, the rest of the group huddling around him to hear what the old man had to say. 

"The word is spreading, my Lord! All the surrounding villages can talk about is the Hanyou who destroyed the demon Naraku" Myouga explained

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Could this perhaps mean he would finally be accepted, even respected by both human and Youkai. 

"So they…know it was me?" He asked excitedly. 

Suddenly Myouga's face fell and he began to laugh nervously 

"Ano, well for some reason the rumours became twisted and they believe it was a Neko Hanyou who defeated him, but that's besides the point, the point is – GAMYOUUUUN!" The tiny figure screamed as Inuyasha's clawed finger flicked him of his shoulder with a growl. His frown deepened. How could people be so ignorant? 

A delicate hand rested on his shoulder, and he looked into the warm smiling face of the raven haired Miko, and the group of people who had become his first true friends.

Shippou the Kitsune Youkai, Miroku the perverted Houshi, Sango the Demon Exterminator, and Kagome the girl from the future. Upon first glance, they looked like people that would usually kill each other in normal circumstances, but now they were as close knit as friends could become. Almost like a family. 

Inuyasha returned the smile, a sad pain now entering his heart. As long as these people he truly cared about could accept him for who he was, he couldn't care less about the rest of the world. 

Reaching into his robes, Inuyasha placed the familiar purple beads into Kagome's hands, their marble surface feeling cold against her skin. Kagome looked from the beads into Inuyasha's serious face, compassion filling his eyes.

"Put them back on me. That way I know you'll have to return to me because you'll be the only one who can take them off again."

Kagome giggled lightly. "Of course I'm going to come back, with or without you wearing the Prayer Beads."

Inuyasha expression didn't waver however and Kagome realized he wasn't joking. 

"This will be the last bond between us that will transcend time, and I don't want to lose it"

After a moment of silence Kagome nodded and gently placed the beads over Inuyasha's head until they rested back in their old place around his neck.

This time, it was Inuyasha who kissed Kagome softly and whispered against her lips "Go now. I'll be waiting for you right here. Where we first met and where we'll meet again."

Kagome slowly pulled away and sighed, a weary sigh full of sadness and happiness. Walking away and sitting on the edge of the well looked back at the group one last time before feeling the wind pick up her hair as she fell down the well. 

Inuyasha's heart leapt up to his throat and he ran to the side of the well. Suddenly this didn't seem like such a good idea. 

"KAGOME!" He screamed reaching down and holding her hand for the last time. 

Kagome looked up at him tears springing into her eyes. She had never him with such an abysmal look of utter terror on his face. His grip loosened and she soon continued falling down the dark abyss of the enchanted well. 

"I will come back for you, Inuyasha! I love you…" Her voice echoed as she disappeared into darkness.  

A sting of icy cold wind swiftly made it's way through the open area. Inuyasha's nails dug deeper as he continued to hold onto the wood of the well, looking down into the eternal darkness. 

He felt a small being hug his leg, letting go as quickly as it had held on. 

"Bye Inuyasha. See ya in 2 years!" Shippou cried happily, and began to run into the surrounding forest. 

"Shippou? Where will you be staying for two years?" Miroku asked confused. The little boy grinned, a small fang poking out of his mouth. "I'm going back to the Kitsune Tribe. They're probably wondering where I've been all this time, and now I'll have loads of stories to tell my friends. Well, I'll see you guys soon!" He said and with a final wave disappeared into the bushes. 

Miroku chuckled. 'If only I could be so positive,' He thought 

"Inuyasha. We will meet again in two years. I can tell you need some time to your thoughts, and I should also be back on my travels."

Inuyasha turned to look at him, as Miroku extended his hand, cautiously Inuyasha accepted the handshake, and with a nod Miroku turned and was on his way. 

Sango felt her heart squeeze in her chest as Miroku began to walk away, without even sparing a glance in her general direction. She turned back to look at the Inu Hanyou, trying to mask her obvious hurt. 

"Inuyasha-"

"Listen Sango. Don't make the same mistake I did in realizing it too late." Inuyasha said cutting her off. He nodded in the direction Miroku had just walked off in. Sango smiled at Inuyasha's sudden wise advice. 

"Aah. Arigatou, Inuyasha." She said. Inuyasha nodded and gave her a small half-smile before she turned and walked down the same path the Houshi had disappeared into. 

When Sango had disappeared out of sight, Inuyasha sat down on the lush grass, feeling the wooden sides of the well on his back. 

Suddenly he began to feel very lonely. Their group had been traveling together for a year now, and he and Kagome had only just realized their mutual feelings. 

"Feh…" He snorted, scolding himself for being so weak. He had spent his whole life in loneliness, and he could easily survive another two, right?

His gaze turned up towards the bright blue sky and the fluffy white clouds. He could still remember when so often he would look up at the sky, hating his father for falling in love with a human, not considering of the kind of lonely life his Hanyou son would live. He could remember hating his mother for dying, and hating himself for letting others rejection affect him so much. Maybe that's why it took him so long to open up to both Kikyou and Kagome. He closed his eyes and berated himself for thinking such depressing thoughts. That was the past. His future would be what he made it. His breathing became steadier, as he could feel himself relaxing, his soul calming itself. 

But little did he know that cold, sullen eyes watched his every move from the brush of the forest with an emotionless expression planted upon their face. Two years… yes, two years would be more than enough to break the emotionally vulnerable Inuyasha.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango called, catching up to Miroku, panting as the heavy weight of Hiraikotsu on her back took its toll. 

Abruptly Miroku stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the young Taiji-Ya with an emotionless face that almost looked cold. Sango felt the same feeling of rejection welling up in her chest, but tried to push it aside as she contemplated what she would say next. 

"Ano… I thought maybe we could stick together for a while. U-Until we find our feet again," She said, a blush threatening to expose her. 

Miroku didn't respond. 

"I would prefer if you didn't. But here," He said, throwing a bag of coins at Sango which she hesitantly caught "I will be staying at the next village if you need me. But I think it would be best if you remained alone with your thoughts"

And with that he turned and began walking along the dirt path, the Shakujou clinking in the tense air. 

Sango clutched at her chest as she saw the Houshi disappear around the bend, and felt her heart break in two. So that was it. Her suspicions were confirmed. He didn't want anything to do with her now that his curse was gone, he had said so himself. 

'What a cheap line.  Alone with my thoughts? I would have felt better if he groped me...' she found herself thinking. 

Her depression began to turn into anger when she noticed she was sitting on the floor, she hadn't even realized her knees had given way. The only thoughts running through her mind now, was that she had given her heart, only to have it torn apart once more. 

Standing up and straightening her green apron, she decided she would honor the Houshi's wishes. If he wanted nothing more to do with her, she would want nothing more to do with him. She could feel a fight rising between her heart and mind as she lied to her own emotions. Sighing deeply, she began to sort through her clouded thoughts. 

Ironically the closest village she could stay at until she returned back to the deserted Taij-ya village was the same one Miroku had said he would be staying at. Gripping the cloth bag full of coins, she adjusted Hiraikotsu's position and began trudging along the path. 

What was the point in loving anymore when in this era it always ends in tragedy? 

Sango looked around the village, and found that everyone was celebrating their newfound freedom, as they should be. The men chortled drinking sake and exchanging stories with each other while the mothers discussed with each other while they looked over the children playing happily, oblivious to the horrible danger they had been freed from. 

She smiled sadly watching a girl and her younger brother walking home carrying food for their family. Shaking her head to rid herself of bad memories, Sango decided it would be best if she stayed in one of the hostels on the outer edges of the village where it was quieter. She would need her rest if she was going to make the long trip back to her hometown. 

Many of them had already been vacated, the people having the same idea she did looking for peace and quiet. 

Then as she was walking by one house she had overlooked before she heard a beautiful melody streaming through the windows. It reminded her of times when her family would celebrate a success after a very important mission and a lute was played while they sang and drank the night away. That's what the music was. A lute. 

A young woman with light brown hair wearing a traditional kimono smiled and bowed, and Sango did likewise.

"Are you looking for a room?" She asked kindly. 

Sango blinked "You mean this is a hostel?" She asked. 

The girl nodded, "Yes, a lot of people don't realize it since this is actually a refurbished house. We're going out of business soon so our rates are low if you would like to stay the night."

Sango let herself divulge in the beautiful melody once more and smiled. "Yes, I would like that. Could I possibly get a room next to the biwa player?"

The girl nodded brightly, obviously happy to get another customer. 

Sango placed Hiraikotsu in the corner of the room where she could easily access it just in case. Kirara bounded over to the nearby futon which lay neatly folded and curling up decided she would take a nap and began purring soundly. Sango smiled at her Neko Youkai companion and stroked behind her ears before sitting down herself. 

Untying the white ribbon from her hair, she took off her green apron so that she was left in her pink and white Yukata. Leaning her head back against the wall Sango sighed, letting the calm melody of the lute soothe her stress away. 

She was the strongest Taiji-ya of her village; she could make it alone in times of peace. She would find a way. 

She let her eyes close, her mind being lulled to sleep by the melody. 

Then suddenly, the music just stopped. Sango frowned and opened her eyes again at the abrupt change in atmosphere. Why had they stopped?

She stood up and decided to compliment the musician, and possibly convince them to continue playing.

Sliding open the paper door of her room and shutting it behind her, she walked over to the next room and knocked lightly on the door where she could hear the person strumming the lute, possibly tuning it. 

"Yes, Come in" She heard a male voice reply. Slowly sliding open the door and bowing deeply Sango introduced herself. 

"Sorry to intrude like this, but I'm staying in the room next door and wanted to compliment you on your lovely music." She said. 

"Sango..?" She heard the man reply. Sango blinked. How did he know her name?

Straightening up again Sango looked at the man who now wore a confused expression on his face. Miroku. The one man she had decided she would never see again. 

"Miroku!" Sango said shocked. Her mind told her to move, but her legs were frozen in both shock and another emotion she could not describe. 

"..Sorry, I should leave" Sango said, just a subtle hint of hope in her voice. Miroku's face wore an expression that resembled one of pain as he looked at her wearing her long Yukata, as he sat cross-legged on the floor, the lute in his lap. 

He tore his gaze away from her. The room was dark, but she could have sworn she saw a hint of red on his cheeks. 

"Yes, it would be best if you went." He said suddenly, and went back to strumming the lute. 

Sango's face was stunned for a moment as his words sunk in. That was it. She couldn't hold it in any longer. 

Her face contorted in anger as hot salty tears ran down her face, a furious growl vibrating in her throat Sango walked over to Miroku and lifted him up with a fistful of his robes. 

"How would you know what's best for me?! You don't know how I feel at all! If you really detest me that much Houshi, at least tell me why! Why did you toy with my emotions all those months we traveled together, just to throw me away when you have what you want. If you regret asking me, tell me! I refuse to believe that everything you said to me before just a lie. So if it was, tell me now why and I will leave you forever"

As soon as her painful words had escaped her she then releasing him as choked sobs stopped her from saying anything else, then covering her face with her hands.  

The next second Sango felt her hands being flung from her face and Miroku had locked her in a heavy kiss, gripping her wrists tightly. Sango's eyes widened, not only at the kiss, but also at the sheer emotion Miroku was putting into it, as if he were conveying emotions he could never speak of. Then the kiss ended just as abruptly as it had started, and Miroku's deep indigo eyes continued to drill into Sango's amber ones. 

"Forgive me, Sango. Forgive my blindness. I felt I could not trust myself to be around you now that there is no curse to stop me from devoting my entire body and soul to you. I felt that you needed the time to mourn and honor your brother, and that that would not be possible while I was still alongside you, even though my heart ached every moment we were apart. Please, Forgive me."

Sango stared blankly at his face for the next few moments, this time a peaceful silence of realization setting in. Sango shook her head, this time a smile of complete bliss on her face. This whole time, he had been selflessly thinking of her own well being rather than his own happiness. 

"Houshi-sama, I've had my time to mourn. And I believe the best way to honor my family would be to be strong and continue my life in happiness. And the only time I've ever felt completely happy is when I'm with you. Because I… I" she found herself blushing once more, the simple words she had relayed over and over in her mind suddenly seeming incredibly hard to just say. 

Miroku smiled back and her close in a tight embrace. 

"Sango. Not a moment has passed when I don't think of the day you said yes to my question. And if you would give me the honor, I would like to ask you once more now that Naraku has been defeated and a new life has begun." 

Pulling back far enough so that he could look deeply into her eyes, he held her hands gently in front of him and smiling broadly began to speak. 

"Lady Sango. Would you live with me and bear my child?" 

Sango felt herself choke on another sob, this time of complete and utter happiness and she nodded her head rapidly. "Yes. I will bear you a healthy son"

The two laughed happily as Miroku spun her around in his arms, his sweet dream finally coming true. Then he lowered her down gently, Sango's arms remained wrapped around his neck, and leaned forward for their first 'true' kiss. 

"Sango… there is only one more thing I would ask of you," He said, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke. Sango began to lace her hands through his hair as she had so often dreamt of doing. 

"Hai?" She answered. 

"Just once… I want to hear my name escape your beautiful mouth"

Sango smiled against his lips "Mi...ro…ku." she whispered, enjoying the way his name rolled off her tongue, deciding she would have to use it more often now. After all, once they were married he would be giving up his Buddhism. 

Finally their lips met in their first real kiss, one filled with passion as their bodies began to heat up in the moment they had both been longing for. Miroku began to deepen the kiss, coaxing Sango to open her mouth further, and she blushed at the pace the kiss was heading in.

Sango slowly wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck and he began to slide his hand down from her back to her waist, then to her rear

**_*WHACK*  _**

"Itai!!" He wailed breaking away from her holding his cheek. 

Sango gasped looking at the hand she had slapped him with out of pure reflex. "Sorry! Gomen Nasai! It was a force of habit," She reached over still blushing furiously placing her hand on his shoulder as he looked away from her. 

Suddenly Miroku began to chuckle heartily and swiftly turning around kicked Sango's knees out from under her and caught her just before she fell on the floor laying her on the nearby soft futon gently. 

Miroku smiled down at Sango, the candlelight of the room creating dancing shadows along her blushing face, her amber eyes full of emotion. He gently moved her hair out of her eyes and kissed her neck, then whispering against it so that she could feel his throat vibrate. 

"Lovely Sango. My Sango. If that's the way it's going to be, then I can guarantee my face will be full of slap marks by the time I'm done with you tonight" 

Sango felt her heart race in her chest at his implications, so much that she was sure he could hear it. He began to trace his kisses along her shoulder and Sango sighed at the wonderful feeling of finally being complete. 

Finally the two would be able to express all their feelings to each other without the fear of losing the other to the demon Naraku. Finally times of peace would come where they could raise a happy family of their own which they could never experience growing up themselves. 

Sango gasped for air, a cold breeze floating through the open window chilling her now naked body and she noticed it was sunset. 

Squeezing closer to Miroku for warmth she lay her head on his sweaty bare chest and listened as his own racing heart began to slow down. 

The two who had just shared the most intimate of all acts with each other simply lay there in peaceful silence, content in dwelling in each other's company. 

"Miroku…Aishiteru," Sango whispered. Miroku kissed her forehead softly once more and hugged her tight. 

"And I love you Lady Sango. For so long, and forever more. Now I can devote my life to you without any fear" 

Sango smiled and kissed his toned chest, relishing that now there was nothing he could hide from her, not even his athletic body which had been hidden under layers of robes for so long. She sighed playing with the tender new skin of his right hand and then frowned. 

"Poor Inuyasha. We've been blessed with each other, we found each other two normal humans from the Sengoku Jidai. But he fell in love first with a Miko destined to kill him then with a girl from the future."

"Don't worry Sango. Kagome-sama will return in two years, and all will be well once more. Inuyasha's soul will be complete soon" He assured her, squeezing her shoulder. 

Sango murmured, her breathing becoming slow and steady as her exhausted body began to fall asleep. Happy that now his love would only be dreaming wonderful dreams, Miroku looked out the window at the dying sun. There was something nagging at his Houshi sense. Something in the air was not right, and it involved Inuyasha. Sighing, he tried to push those disturbing thoughts aside and instead focused on the beautiful young woman lying asleep in his arms, as his own eyelids began to feel heavy. 

* * *

Authors Notes: No this is not the end! There is still much more to come including a lot more vai-oh-lance, plot twists and of course, more M/S & I/K fluff X3 

Again, I appreciate all reviews; comments, praise and criticism are all gladly welcomed! And if you'd like to be notified of updates, tell me and leave your e-mail in your review. =]

Japanese Terms:

-baasan: Respectfull term for an elderly person

Arigatou: Thankyou

Sengoku Jidai: Feudal Era

Miko: Priestess

Houshi: Buddhist Monk

Gomen/Nasai: I'm sorry

Matte yo: Stop!/Wait a second!

Biwa: A Japanese Lute

Itai!: Ouch!

Aishiteru: A very serious way to say "I love you". It is not used loosely, in fact it's only said on an extremely special occasion. 

There may be some more I've missed. If you're not sure what something means, just go ahead and ask. 


End file.
